


spoken vows

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never hurt yourself, right?" Patrick half-pleaded, his eyes staring deep into Andy's. When he didn't get an answer, panic flared up in his glare. "Please tell me you didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoken vows

Patrick looked fairly worried as he pulled Andy to his room. They were in Andy's house, and the band had reunited not too long ago. Andy had admitted his suicidal urges during the hiatus, and God, Patrick wanted to cry.

"You never hurt yourself, right?" Patrick half-pleaded, his eyes staring deep into Andy's. When he didn't get an answer, panic flared up in his glare. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Patrick, calm down, I'm fine," Andy said after what felt like hours, but Patrick took his hands on his as he rolled the older boy's sleeves up.

There was a big mark, bruise on his left arm, and Patrick knew what it was. He had done his research on self-harm before, anyway, and he knew for sure this was the aftermath of burning it.

He let out a strangled cry and he hugged Andy tight, not letting him go. "Why?" he rasped, soft, gentle. Andy stared at him for what felt like hours, until he tried to pull away.

Patrick's cheeks were wet with tears, and he looked up to the older man. He isn't sure why, he isn't sure on why did he, but he leaned in. And they kissed.

The surprise took over Andy and left him unresponsive, but a grin parted his lips when Patrick pulled away, seriousness still on his gaze. "Never hurt yourself again," he breathed.

"I won't," Andy promised, closing his eyes.

"You promise?" Patrick demanded. There was pleading in his voice.

Andy kissed him this time, and Patrick's eyes were wide open before he deepened the kiss. When Patrick pulled away, he seemed more calmed down. "I promise," Andy said.

"I love you," Patrick muttered as he buried his face in the older man's face. "Don't ever -- do that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry, Trick."

"'T's alright, you idiot." He said as he hugged him. "Since when do friends kiss, though?"

"Who said we were only friends?" Andy inquired, a goofy smile on his lips. 

Patrick's eyes lit up with that and he kissed him again.


End file.
